


Allegories

by ashesofwren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, P!ATD, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofwren/pseuds/ashesofwren
Summary: Keith reflects on the life he and Lance have.It's pretty nice, in the end.Set to Panic! at the Disco's Far Too Young To Die.My work for klancenetwork's 2017 Halloween exchange.





	Allegories

_ I've never so adored you, _

_ I'm twisting allegories now, _

Keith rolled over in bed to look at the man laying beside him, face lit by the sunlight coming through the window. The scars on Lance's skin seemed to be hidden, overshadowed by the halo that the rays of light gave him. Propping his head up on one elbow, Keith sighed.

 

_ I want to complicate you _

_ Don't let me do this to myself _

After they had defeated the Galra, the paladins had gotten their reparations together and bought a large house in Florida. Shiro and Allura had taken the master bedroom over looking the the lake, and three years after their wedding, they were expecting their first child. Pidge and Matt had moved their mom in with the rest of the family; sadly, Sam Holt was found to have died of an infection a few months into his imprisonment. Hunk went back to the Garrison to get an engineering degree. Coran had taken up a spot at a university, teaching about alien culture.

 

_ I'm chasing roller coasters _

_ I've got to have you closer now _

Keith and Lance, however, were content to simply relax. They had spent most of their so called prime years in a war, and they were making up for it now. Most of their time, nowadays, was spent relaxing. Swimming in the large pool just outside - one that was on the ground, thank you very much Allura - or going for runs, or eating at the little seaside cafe just down the road.

 

_ Endless romantic stories _

Keith was happy now.

 

_ You never could control me _

Huh. That was surprising - had Keith ever really been happy before? He must have, at some point. When he was little, maybe? But his mom left fairly young and his dad never really recovered, then his dad took off too.

 

_ Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight _

Oh. So, this was... new. He knew that he must've been happy once, but he supposed it had just never occurred to him. He certainly didn't expect to realize it now, but looking at Lance?

 

_ When the crown hangs heavy on either side _

He figured that this was the epitome of bliss, knowing how much you loved someone and being around them at the same time.

 

_ Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die. _

They had never really had a chance while they were fighting the Galra. All of their time and energy was spent training, bonding with their lions, or fighting, and they had no reprieve even though their lives were on the line.

 

_ Far too young to die _

They still got together, of course. The pressures of war, the sheer trauma that could never be handled alone, it pushed them together.

 

_ Far too young to die _

They finally got together after one particularly hard battle - well, about two days after one. Lance had taken a blast to the chest for Keith, and had to be carried to a healing pod. After two days of Keith practically jumping off the walls, Lance finally recovered fully and came out.

 

_ Fixation or psychosis? _

"You quiznaking idiot! You got yourself  _ shot! _ What kind of stupid quiznaking -"

 

"I don't think you're using that word correctly," Lance croaked out. Keith stopped talking, mouth left open as he just blatantly stared at Lance.

 

"I- you- wha-" Lance leaned in and kissed Keith, effectively shutting him up.

  
"I got myself shot because I  _ love you,  _ you idiot!"

 

_ Devoted to neurosis now _

They spent nearly every waking moment together after that, though it wasn't much time. Still, it was enough to make everyone on the team shriek whenever they saw them together.

  
"Come ON, guys! Not in the common room!"

 

_ Endless romantic stories _

Lance had a tendency to drape himself over Keith's legs whenever he got the chance, whether it be in the midst of battle or a quiet minute in the Castle.

 

_ You never could control me _

Lance kept getting hurt, though it was really no surprise considering his apparent high for self sacrifice. Every time he went into a pod, Keith stressed until he was out, but Lance never stopped.

 

_ Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight _

Their first time was awkward, fumbling in the dark. Two boys who had never done anything, completely inexperienced. They whispered their love in the dark of night.

 

_ When the crown hangs heavy on either side _

It was dangerous, they knew. The Red Lion was the only one fast enough to pull it off, but Lance refused to put Keith in danger. Their first fight.

 

_ Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die. _

A quick brush of the lips as they embarked on solo missions, dangerous ones. What could be their end, but they refused to acknowledge it.

 

_ Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight _

Lance's flirting bothered Keith. They were soldiers now, they didn't have time to casually socialize! But he didn't stop. Couldn't stop at this point. Keith knew it was the last bit of home he had.

 

_ When the crown hangs heavy on either side _

Every line he used on someone else became one kiss for Keith. Some nights got heated.

 

_ Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die. _

This was the big one. The final fight against Zarkon, the one that would determine the outcome of the war. They were placing all their bets tonight, all with the teludav, the lions, and Voltron.

 

_ Far too young to die _

Someone was going to die in the battle. Lance was only 19, Keith had just turned 20, and the fight they had dedicated the last three years to was coming to an end this week.

 

_ Far too young to die _

Someone was to die in this fight. God, Keith hoped it was Zarkon. Haggar. Anyone but Lance. Lace deserved to be happy, deserved to be back with his family. Keith didn't have a family. Pidge's was probably dead. Shiro's had already accepted he was gone. Hunk's was already ripped apart.

 

_ Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight _

Another brush of lips. They wouldn't be able to do this once their helmets were on and they had suited up. This could very well be their last chance to kiss, or hug, or anything. This was the end of all things, and Keith wouldn't let it happen lightly.

 

_ When the crown hangs heavy on either side _

Keith threw himself in with all he had, his sole goal to protect Lance. It seemed Lance had much the same idea, but Keith wouldn't let him go throw himself in the path of danger.

 

_ Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die. _

The end of all things. The last moment Keith had with Lance. He threw his lion in front of Blue-

 

_ Far too young to die _

They were young, so young. They had survived an entire war, fought for years without so much as a pilot's license.

 

They were happy now, though. They had it all. They were finally free. Keith watched as Lance's eyes flicked open, his lashes gleaming with sunlight.

 

"Good mornin', sleepyhead," Lance murmured, leaning over to brush a kiss onto Keith's cheek.

 

Keith chuckled. "Morning."   
  
"What were ya thinking about?"   
  
"Just how much I love you."

 

Yes, Keith was happy again. This was the life he led, and he wouldn't trade it for any other.


End file.
